


Close To You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

She wakes in the middle of the night, silent but clearly hurting and he wakes instantly, sensing her discomfort, pulling her closer, noting how tight her grip is on his hand, how she leans into him and lets him run his hand through her hair, his lips pressed to her hairline until she sleeps. He doesn't sleep again, focusing all his attention on keeping her safe and sleeping. He can sleep later, she needs him now. She wakes again in the morning, emitting a low, sleepy sound and burrows closer, one hand tangling into his pajama shirt, the other dragging his hand into her chest, pressing it there. She can feel his heartbeat, slow, steady, calm and slowly hers echoes his, his smile soft as he kisses her forehead again. It's been a long night, for both of them, but she is his, she is safe and she is loved. For her, that is all she needs, for him, it's all he has ever wanted. She sleeps again, curled tightly into him, his warmth and protection easing her rest. When she wakes fully she is aware of his sleeping body curled protectively around her, his lips still at her hairline, his grip still tight on her hand and his free hand loose in her hair, keeping her close, keeping her safe and warm. He wakes slowly, his smile bringing an echoed smile to her lips, his kiss sweet. 

"Morning Sweetheart."

His voice is full of sleep still and yet... she wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
